


32. Pebble

by LadyUkkey, NekoTiara



Series: 50 Shades of Stuckony [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, Mermen, Merpeople, Pirates, mermaid, scales - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-03-05 20:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18835969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyUkkey/pseuds/LadyUkkey, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoTiara/pseuds/NekoTiara
Summary: Sailors cannot resist the call of a...merman?"My heart is pierced by CupidI disdain all glittering goldThere is nothing can console meBut my jolly sailor bold"





	1. Pirates like gold...

“We don’t deal in lives, mate,” was the last thing the two sailors said to the Colonel before they became thieving pirates. 

And that decision had led them to this exact moment, adrift in the sea fog slowly floating towards only Poseidon only knew where. 

Hopefully, their crew would find them with a new boat or some other wandering band of pirates and not her majesty royal navy. 

Steve, a tall blonde muscular man, was lying down asleep, tired from all the work the pair had put in to keep the boat afloat. But the ship was claimed by the murky depths, maybe it was a stretch to hope for their crew… Bucky, his equally as handsome and strong counterpart and second in command, sat on the other side of the small dingy, looking absently out into the mist. It was there the long-haired brunet saw something move in the water, was he hallucinating? Sitting up straighter, he rubbed his eyes without waking the captain. 

Straining his eyes into the mist, he saw the flick of a tail and then the shimmering of gold and red. Well, it wasn’t a shark. All of a sudden, a splash of water and as a head popped up out of the water, strange honey like glowing eyes blinked at him, two sets of eyelids, one sideways, the other lengthways. “Prrp?” 

“Heh, ‘ello there,” Bucky tried to be as soft as possible. He didn’t want to scare the mermaid. Wait, no, he looked over the cheekbones and ear length curls, strong brow, and tanned skin, that was a merman? “I didn’t know there where mermen.”

The merman grinned flashing sharp fangs and Bucky leaned forward over the side of the boat, making it rock slightly with his weight leaning over the side. Yet the captain didn’t wake. Look at him, his eyes were so enticing, almost hypnotic... The merman lifted a scaled and webbed hand towards him gently as if inviting Bucky closer, so he did. Then, the creature lurched forward! He grabbed Bucky by the neck and dragged him down into the water! Down and down and down... So fast he ran out of air and blacked out.

 

That was when Steve woke up. The jostle of the boat making him stir, and instantly he noticed his missing friend, where was his first mate!?

Steve went from side to side, looking for his missing mate until he saw a shimmer...  _ What the fuck was that? _ Think, man!! Think! You’re the man with a plan! He saw it again out of the corner of his eyes and he turned. There! No, over there! The bright colors shone just below the water surface, gold and red... “What the fuck are you? Some kind of man-eating goldfish?” 

An annoyed “Prrp!” came from one side of the boat. The creature was moving so much the boat was rocking and disturbing the water.

Whatever it was, it kept moving around the boat and making chirping noises every now and then. “Argh! What have you done with Bucky?!” The blonde screamed frustrated, standing legs wide and breathing heavily. Whatever it was let out what sounded like a laugh. It was toying with him.

He eventually sat down. The water went still, he hung his head between his knees and something knocked on the boat. He looked up and was met with a mess of brown hair and glowing gold eyes. They disappeared too soon and webbed hands held onto the side of the boat. With one large swoop of its tail, the merman created enough momentum to finally tip the boat. 

Steve fell in and came up for air quickly, head spinning around trying to spot the creature. “Come on, this isn’t funny. Stop this, where is my friend!?”

“Prrp, prrp!” Steve whipped his head around to the creature at his left who was smiling widely large eyes expressing great amusement at his own antics.

Steve floated easily in the calm sea and when his hands floated out he tried to grab the merman? But the thing was quicker and swam around grabbing Steve from behind. Struggling in the creature’s grip, he heard it screech at him when a knife the blond pirate had hidden in his belt caught its lower half. It only caused him to force them both into a dive…

 

Bucky could see golden eyes in the darkness of his sleep. They were coming closer, a smooth face and tanned flesh came with them... so handsome. Dark curly hair begging for him to run his hands through and then…

Gasping, he sat up cold and wet, where the heck was he? Looking around at the blue glowing sea life that seemed to light up the area, he could make out the underwater cave. The air seemed to come in from a rocky crack that must have led to the surface, around him there was sand and soft flat stones, as well as what appeared to be a lot of dried sea sponge, collected into corners and in one large dip in the smooth rock. It looked it was used as a nest with something shiny underneath it.

He was about to stand up and look further but he was stopped by a loud splash and the coughing and spluttering of his best friend and captain. The merman looked very annoyed, screeching, hissing and gesturing at him wildly. 

“Wha’ the fuck did you do to piss off the merman?” Bucky looked at his considerably flustered looking friend, frowning.

“It-it fucking took you, Buck! What was I supposed to think? I caught it with my knife when it snatched me,” his breathing was labored and he crawled over to a wall, slumping against it to try and calm his heart and breathing.

“ _ He _ seems to be hurt now… poor thing,” Bucky watched as the still grumbling merman lifted himself onto the sand and shifted his body backward so he could view the large gash on the lower half of his body. Bucky noticed the tail was twice longer than his lean torso. 

Still sitting in the water at the end, the merman stretched back to grab something from behind a rock. It looked like a shell full of some sort of paste and was that a fish hook?

The blonde huffed, “Alright then, he grabbed you and then pulled me from the bloody boat!. How was I supposed to know he wasn’t going to hurt us?” Suddenly aware of what the merman was doing, Steve’s eyes widened when the merman hissed at the hook he was stitching himself up with.

“No, no, no, don’t do that!” Seeing what the merman was doing, Bucky scrambled across to the merman going for the hook and wire from his hands, but the beautiful creature screeched at him, leaning away. “Okay, okay, no. No touching...” 

The merman finished what he was doing before mentioning towards a small flat pebble and chirping questioningly.

“This?” Bucky held the offending stone up and the merman took it. A chirp in thanks and he sat with it in between his palms. 

The other to men in the cave had no idea what he was doing but watched with fascination when he pressed the pebble over the top of a smaller wound and it was cauterized He threw it then into the shallows of the water and, with a little hiss, the heat dissipated in the coolness of the water. It appeared the merman could heat things with his hands…

The merman then leaned back on his arms looking between the two large men in his cave, his breathing labored. Steve took the moment to study him. He was considerably smaller than them but his entire bottom half was pure muscle, and only the gods knew what kind of powers a merman possessed 

Furthermore, he had already managed to drag both him and Bucky to a considerable depth, he had tipped him and the boat with just one movement of his tail and could heat stones with his hands! Looking at the tail, it merged slowly up into his torso which was smooth like porcelain, apart from on large ugly scar in the middle of his chest, like someone had tried to cut his chest open. Only then did the blond man notice the scars and cuts that littered the glistening scales.

The merman must have noticed the staring because he started clicking at them, this time in a similar way a dolphin would, “We can't understand you, doll,” Bucky was staring at the merman’s face. That earned him a whistle and a roll of the peculiar glowing eyes.

“Well, apparently he can understand us,” Steve huffed again, starting to feel cold now, he wrapped his arms around his torso.

A small cackle of annoyance and a glare came shooting his way,. “I think he’s trying to say ‘thanks, captain obvious’,” Bucky grinned as the merman nodded and held a hand up in confirmation to what Bucky had just said.

“Since when did you become a mermaid whisperer?” a hiss, “Sorry, merman, anyway, how do we know he’s not gonna eat us?” He could feel the glare burning into his soul but he ignored it while looking into Bucky’s stormy grey eyes.

Bucky just shrugged, “I mean look at him, if he wanted to kill us he could have done it already, instead of dragging us down here.”

“Maybe he is just going to keep us until he needs to eat us? Maybe he feeds on souls, maybe...” an exasperated sigh could be heard and the merman shuffled back into the water and disappeared.

“Now look what you’ve done,” Bucky flopped back on the sand for a moment, listening to the noises. There weren't really any except for the soft whirr of wind coming from the natural air vents.

Steve huffed and picked himself up. The cave was high enough he could just about stand up, he would have to be careful moving through it though. Maybe there was a way out? Looking around, he saw the nest, if you could call it that, more just like a well of soft sea sponges and gold. He went further back and poked his head around a particularly large rock where there was a small natural runoff of water from above and a pile of what looked like navigating equipment: He couldn’t really tell, but they looked like gears and melted scraps of metal along with spy glasses and all sorts of useful things. Some were eroded from the sea water, the merman must have collected them from sunken ships or stolen them from his victims…

Using the runoff to wash his sticky hands, he opened his mouth up, yep, fresh water. He wondered where it led, but that’s all that there was of the cave coming back to Bucky who was lounging still he sat beside him. “How are you so calm? We were kidnapped by a merman and are now sitting in his underwater lair.”

 

Bucky snorted opening up an eye to look at the blonde, “Yeah, well I like him, he seems nice.”

“Ew, Buck,” Steve pushed at his first mate’s leg, he was just as cold as him.

“What? He’s pretty,” the brunette stated as he closed his eyes again.

“He’s half fish,” Steve couldn’t help but think the merman was rather pretty though if you ignored the tail.

“You’re half fish,” came the child-like reply.

“That makes no sense, now come here I’m cold,” Steve lay back on the sand, waiting for the slightly shorter man to come close. 

Body heat was a good way to keep warm and well, he and his first mate were a little bit more than comfortable with each other having spent most of their lives in each other's company. He felt what was left of Bucky’s heat come close to him and the man threw an arm and a leg over his body, pulling him in close. That was better.

They must have fallen asleep because they were rudely awoken by some inquisitive poking and prodding of sharp-clawed hands. The merman was back and he’d apparently been fishing. In the sand behind him stood a spear with quite a few fish on it, all edible for humans Steve noted. A questioning eyebrow at how close the two where was all the merman gestured to the situation before him. Pulling himself back and pulling a fish off the spear, he bit at its side. Smiling as he chowed down on it, he did a little happy wiggle with what Steve thought would be his butt.

“We can't eat it like that,” the merman looked almost sad at that and blinked looking blankly at Steve and Bucky as they sat up. Bucky’s hair a mess from where he’d been pushed up against Steve.

“Oh, fish! How are we going to cook it?” Bucky looked around the cave as if it was magically going to produce something. 

When the creature looked to be in thought moving his eyes around, he gave the bloody fish to Steve to hold. “Uck, what?”

Before he could finish the merman had dipped into the water and splashed a little bringing out a large flat stone, large enough to lay the fish on. He made a chopping motion to Steve and started clicking and then pointing at the stone where he had moved it onto the sand.

Steve got the hint moving to get some fish and started to cut it up, preparing as best he would with the knife he had on him, Bucky sat cross-legged watching the merman eat. 

“So you don’t eat humans?” He let out a sigh and rolled his eyes.

“Okay no, so fish and other sea animals?” Nodding and continued chomping on his fish.

“What’s that thing you do with your hands?” Bucky held up his own hands as if expressing what he meant. 

The merman held the fish in his mouth and held out his palms and both of the men watched as they changed from the shimmery smooth olive skin to red and then blue as they heat up incredibly quickly and he swatted them in the water to cool off, then continued to eat his fish.

 

“Can all mermen do that?” He shook his head, no. “So just you? Or some?” The merman made an indignant screech and pointed to himself with one hand and lifted his nose in the air haughtily.

“I think you offended him, Buck. Only him right?” Steve pointed a knife at the merman and he chirped what they were going with as a yes.

“Now what?” Steve pointed towards the fish that was now ready and waiting on the stone.

The merman laid on his belly to reach for the flat surface, grabbing it at either end, his own fish forgotten. He heated the stone until it was red and the fish started sizzling on top of it, cooking. 

“Woah, woah! Stop! That’s it,” he pulled his hands back quickly once done and watched as the two large men started to eat the heated fish. His nose was scrunched up in distaste.

“Don’t like the smell, huh?” Steve asked, enjoying his now cooked fish.

Shaking his head, the merman moved back into the water some more and lay on his front, eyes watching them both, just watching. 

When they were finished eating as much as they could, Bucky decided to ask more questions, “So why’d you bring us here?” That made the merman blush and turn his head into his shoulder.

“You don’t wanna tell us?” He shook his head ever so slightly. 

Steve studied him for a moment then asked, “So we can leave?”

The merman scrambled back into the water and stayed in the only entrance to the cave, screeching slightly. Shaking his head rapidly. 

“Why?” Steve coughed clearing his throat “Why can't we leave?”

The merman let out a high pitched sigh and started making motions with his hands, splashing water around. They both just frowned at him.

Bucky spoke up again being closest to the water, “We don’t know what that means.”

The merman sighed and flopped his arms down and made a sad noise, almost a whimper. The cave fell silent but the sound of the runoff was louder, more erratic and the creature lifted its head pointing and squealing. Steve stood to go look back at the runoff and he could smell rain. “A storm?” He shouted back and the merman made a whistle. Bingo!

He came back around and the merman was sitting next to Bucky pulling at his clothes and Bucky was smiling at him., 

“What are you two doing?” Steve was confused and almost a little intrigued, was this the closet the creature had ever been to humans without getting hurt?

“Here,” he pulled his own partially dry shirt up off his head and handed it to him. The creature was blushing again, down his neck a little.

He took the shirt and fiddle around with it putting his hands over the seams and string lacing the top together as if trying to figure out what it was made from, he nibbled one of the edges. They both laughed when he made a disgusted face at that. Eventually he put it on, it drowned his smaller frame and made him look adorable. Bucky ruffled the curly mop of brown hair resulting in a playful hiss. 

Steve shivered and came to sit behind Bucky, pulling him back to his chest for warmth, even if he was still damp. He was still warmer than having no shirt. The creature’s eyes sparkled and looked between them both gesturing back and forth.

“Oh, us?” Bucky pointed to himself then Steve, wondering if that’s what the adorable merman meant. He nodded. “Errhh, how to explain…”

Steve hooked his chin over his first mate’s shoulder and said, “Friends with benefits.” Bucky snorted.

The merman frowned chirping and motioned between them again, then made a kissy face, they both just laughed. “Yeah, that.” 

Chirping again he smiled but looked a little forlorn at the knowledge.

“Do you not have anyone?” Bucky questioned,  _ was this the only merman around? _

A sad whistle whine was his only answer.

“Oh,” Another sad whistle whine. “Oh, that's too bad, fuck. I feel bad for asking that now. Don't be sad, doll.”

He shrugged, leaning into Bucky’s shoulder and the larger brunet jumped a little. “Oh, you’re warm and the shirt’s dry, Steve, Steve, feel.”

Steve reached a large hand forward and plastered it to the creature’s back, he  _ was  _ warm. But the creature was tense, no touching.  “It’s okay, we won't hurt you, you saved us from a storm.” 

The merman nodded and let out a short chirp. Feeling the warm skin under the shirt, stroking down the expanse of the creatures back, the merman softened and simply watched them, eyes sparkling and breathing softly as they marveled at his heat.

After a while studying him, Steve yawned and the merman shuffled, taking off the shirt and moving within reach of the ‘nest’. He picked at the sponge throwing a considerable amount to the sailors, then he proceeded to wet the sponge left before getting into his little scoop of a ‘nest’. Let the boys have enough to get comfy, they soon realize why there was so much sponge. The pair were not cold anymore but damp, like the natural hot springs made one feel. Watching the merman snuggle down to sleep, they tried to get comfy themselves.

“Huh this stuff is soft,” Bucky had made a strange pile, leaning up against a large rock nearest the merman. Steve had tried to make a wall of sponge to lean against and suddenly they had their own ‘nest’. They snuggled up to each other slowly nodding off, Steve piped up with a soft “Good night.” 

There was a dozy whistle that came from the merman and everyone eventually fell asleep in their warm cubbies.

In the morning, the storm had settled. The merman checked as soon as he woke up, which meant the pair were taken to the surface. It was beautiful on the way up, bubbles rising nicely to the surface. Their boat was nowhere to be found, but the creature had helped them to shore which was not all that far. 

The weather was always magnificent after a storm. The beach that they were deposited on was clear and quiet but they could hear the faint noises of voices and clunking of boats hitting docks over the other side of the island. The merman had handed them a small pouch, it felt heavy but neither man checked the contents.

“How’d we repay you, doll?” Bucky wondered, kneeling down in the shallows so he wasn’t all that far from the creature who was looking around nervously. He made a wave with his hand in a gesture of ‘it’s nothing’ with a chirp and a whistle, blushing slightly.

Steve smiled at this small chirping and blushing creature, it was rather endearing. He too kneeled down looking the creature’s face over. He then quickly kissed him rather chastely, whilst a dazed Bucky leaned in also stealing a kiss, a little less chaste. The merman softened slightly and let out a little low moan.

When Bucky pulled back, he grinned. the merman’s cheeks and neck were almost as red as his tail. 

With a short series of chirps and whistles, the smaller brunet backed up and disappeared into the water. Just as the pair were about to leave, the merman jumped impressively from the water, gleaming in the light.

A kiss from a mermaid will save you from drowning...


	2. Mermen arn't so innocent...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems Mermen are drawn to pirates too.

~ A Year nearly Two later...

Tony was chasing after a school of fish quite happily when, all of a sudden, he felt a lack of air and half of that school were plastered against his fin. Oh, fuck! He was in a net.

Someone shouted over the top of the noise of dripping water and his gasps, “There a shark in ‘ere or something!” He was dumped onto a hard surface and the net stopped him from moving, but his tail convulsed as he got over the shock of breathing normal air without being prepared.

Footsteps could be heard as he curled up into a ball, no, no, no, no! He could feel a shift starting in his lower half,  _ No _ ! 

His fin was turning into a pair of legs! He curled up in a protective ball, naked on what he presumed was the deck of a ship. He screeched when a boot sharply came in contact with his... what were they called? Shins?

“Someone fetch a blanket!” He recognized that voice but he couldn’t place where from.

“Come on,” the scratchy blanket was thrown over him as someone scooped him up and started moving with him. He couldn’t see anything, didn’t want to see anything, only his face in the blanket covering his entire head. As the person started to move they shouted over the back of his shoulder.

“Get back to work!” Then another voice sounded after a period of silence.

“The Captain said work, so  _ get back to work _ !!” That voice was familiar as well. But too harsh, he was a little terrified of that voice.

Tony could hear movement around him as he was carried down the ship, and he was soon deposited onto a… soft surface? He could hear some shuffling around and someone went to take the blanket off of his head and he scrunched his eyes closed. He didn’t move, head between his knees, hiding from the pirates? He didn’t know. Who was there and why was he on something soft?

“You’re not going to turn me in right? Or take my tears! I won't give them to you!” He jumped as his voice didn’t come out in a series of clicks and squeaks, what?

“Hey, hey, look up, we aren't going to hurt you. You know us,” that voice again, the one that was harsh but was now soft, he-he-he was the man with the pale eyes, the one he had saved.

Tony slowly lifted his head and peered at the two men that he thought were sailors he had saved from an unsavory death just a year ago, the ones he hadn’t stopped thinking about. And here they were, smiling softly at him. Two pairs of blue eyes, each so vastly different... One pair were almost silver, the other as blue as the Caribbean sky. He sat up, looking around a little, he must be in their living space. He sniffed, yeah, definitely theirs. Or at least it smelled like them. He was glad to notice he still had some of his senses. His nose was good and, blinking a few times, his eyesight hadn’t changed either. Although the cabin was drab. 

“There they are, those glowing eyes I remember,” the one he remembered as Bucky spoke with a widening smile. 

The blond, was it Steve? The one he had teased before pulling into the water, the one who had stabbed him. He hissed at the memory baring his still visible fangs.

“And the attitude,” Steve huffed in amusement. 

Tony shot his head up at that, the cheek of it! “Hey! Oh!” he slapped a hand over his mouth.

“You didn’t talk though, did you learn that since we last saw you?” Bucky was still grinning at him. He looked scarier than Tony remembered and the human had something dark around his eyes that made his facial features more threatening, but his eyes still looked like they were stars in the night sky.  _ Older though, _ he thought,  _ more frowny. _

Tony shook his head, no he didn’t. He could always understand humans, he just could never answer back. He hadn’t been wet when this happened but... What was going on? Why did he have legs and could talk? And how where they here!? He was glad though, they wouldn’t sell him, would they? He had heard the horrors of humans, although he didn’t believe all of them.

“So what happened?” The blond poked his legs. He too looked different,more lines on his face, more tanned and his hair brighter from days spent in the sun probably, but they were both still huge, making Tony feel small, especially without his fin.

“I-I-I don’t know,” he opened his arms out to look at his legs, pushing them down and the blanket fell off his torso with them as he moved. His chest was the same scared and olive-skinned, lifting up the blanket he looked down onto his bottom half and... oh, wow, yeah, he was a human, he knew what that was. Well sort of, he tried wiggling his toes, that was a weird feeling.

Bucky moved to look under the blanket with him and he made a sort of strangled noise and moved back, “What is there something wrong?” Tony threw the blanket off him sitting there in his naked glory and he saw the blond flush and look away.

“You can't just...” he sighed grabbing the blanket and putting it over Tony again. 

“What? I can’t just what!?” He snapped at Steve, he was getting annoyed remembering he hadn’t like the handsome blond as much as the brunet. He was bossy, only Tony could be bossy.

They both sighed and Bucky piped up, “humans cover, it's not nice to let the crown jewels to just be on display for everyone to see, no matter how nice they look.”

“Oh...” he felt a bit silly now and pulled his legs close to his chest.

He then realized just how cold he was, oh, shit, his heat! His heat was gone! “I’m cold.”

“Oh, erm... everything we have will be too big, hold on.” Steve stood to scramble through some drawers and found a large wooly jumper. Tony had seen those before on sailors of the tidy smooth ships with men in silly hats and even sillier hair. 

“It's still going to be too big but it will do until we can get some from someone else.” 

“CAP?!” A voice sounded from outside the room and it made Tony jump.

Steve huffed and got up to leave, “Right, Buck, stay here with him, I’ll go back to being the Captain...” A stern look set on his face and he left the room shutting the door behind him.

“So, you gonna tell us your name now?”

Tony was confused, he had said his name last time... Oh, yeah, they hadn’t been able understand him that time. They had just called him ‘doll’, whatever that meant. “I-It’s Anthony,” pulling on the jumper he had been given, he was reminded of just how much bigger they were. 

The jumper was indeed massive, it came down over his hands and pooled around his waist. It was soft and made him feel warm, it smelt like both men and that comforted him a little, he knew these two would not hurt him. He had saved them, they owed him.

“Alright then, Anthony, I’m James Barnes, most people call me Bucky, but you already knew that,” he smiled warmly again pushing at Tony’s legs with his foot that was up on the bed.

Tony smiled at being introduced properly to the man he had dragged into his cave once, silly human, “Just Tony is fine, is this your ship?”

“Mine and Steve’s, yes,” Bucky answered while his own eyes wandered around the cabin.

Looking around the room, he saw there were trinkents in a little hammock and drawings pinned to the walls, mostly of scenery, but there were some of Bucky, a rather revealing one of him asleep and then one caught his attention, “Hey that’s me!” Tony moved to get off the bed mostly using his arms to shuffle like he had done his entire life when on dry land, he  stood up, well that wasn’t so bad, the jumper covered him till mid thigh and looked almost like a dress. He tried to take a step forward, though he crumbled to the ground with a yelp.

Frustratedly slapping his legs “Stupid fucking fin-legs, work!”

“Hey, hey, hey, don’t do that, come on.” The pirate helped him back up and kept him steady when the useless fin-legs went wobbly again.

\---

After trying and failing to get him into a pair of trousers, Bucky and Steve had shown him a nice little room not all that far from theirs and told him to try and sleep, and they would bring him food in a little while. They also told him not to come out, they didn’t want the rest of the crew to see him, not just yet...

Tony tried to get settled, he really did, but he was cold even cocooned in his thick blanket and he was scared. Getting out of the cot and stumbling to the captain’s quarters, blanket still wrapped around his body and over his head, he pushed the door open without bothering with knocking. He froze in the doorway, face flushing, eyes wide at the scene before him. 

Steve’s head was hanging low between his shoulders which were shining with sweat under the low light in the room. His back ribs heaving and muscles rippling under the strain of being on all fours. His first mate was situated between his bent legs, cock slowly disappearing between the tight pale cheeks. 

“Oh, fuck,” Bucky strained gripping onto Steve’s hips, Tony could see the red marks that would turn into bruises and the merman choked on his breath.

Both previously preoccupied men snapped their heads to the door, Bucky huffed, a smirk on  his face and Steve’s eyes went wide, his breathing laboured. “Bloody hell, Tony,” the blond went to move but Bucky held him still. Trying to free himself again, he only got Bucky to slap a firm arsecheek that made him groan.

Tony jumped at the satisfying noise, squeaking slightly like he could still speak mermaid. He could feel heat pooling in his lower abdomen.

“Like what you see, doll?” Bucky drawled, eyes locked on Tony’s as they twinkled in the dark.

_ Yes _ , Tony thought,  _ yes I do _ … but all he could do was nod while clinging tight to his blanket. He saw the brunet’s smirk turn into a full-faced grin. But Tony snapped his eyes to Steve as he was shifted slightly, groans ripped from him.

“T-Tony, dear...” Steve managed, still struggling to get a breath, “Please, I need you to shut the-the door.” 

Steve sounded like he had swam a very long distance, but Tony knew that wasn’t what was happening, this was, human sex? He did as he was told quickly, and then stood still eyes fixated on the pair. He didn’t know what else to do, he had had his fair amount of encounters with creatures of his own kind, but humans had different appendages and he marveled at the pair. Why did they make him feel so, so, horny?

Bucky shifted his weight, pulling out of Steve and thrusting in again which caused the Captain to drop his head and moan from deep within his chest. That did things to Tony’s insides, feeling his face heat he dropped his blanket and pulled in his bottom lip to chew on in tentatively. 

“Do you know what to do with that?” The first mate was smirking again, head mentioning towards the lump under the heavy knit jumper.

“Erm…” Tony had no idea what to do with it. He just wanted to know how  _ that _ felt, Steve seemed to be enjoying it if those moans where anything to go by, they sounded like the noises he had managed to elicit from many suitors from under the waves.

Bucky took Tony’s pause as an opportunity to rock his hips into the Captain again, Tony watched as Bucky’s tanned buttock muscles rolled upwards with the movement. Steve. however, lifted his head, lips parted.

“Stop teasing and get on with it,” The Captain looked over his shoulder at his first mate menacingly, but it didn't quite have the effect he was going for due to the fact the first mate was buried balls deep within him.

“I think Tony wants to join in, don’t you, doll face?” He glanced up from where he was sunk in the captain’s ass to Tony. 

Tony nodded eagerly, walking towards them, “Tell him what to do Stevie,” Steve glared at his first mate again then looked at Tony. 

Tony tried to give him is best innocent baby turtle look, biting his plump bottom lip, he stepped a little closer, feeling wobblier than ever. Not paying attention to the cheeky first mate and his ministrations, he looked deep into those ocean eyes.

“Fuck! Right there - don’t… don’t give me th-those puppy eyes, Tony, you - Ah! Buck - you’re t-too innocent as it is… Bucky, Buck, lift me up,” Steve groaned along with his first mate as he was scooped up, an arm helping him sit back onto Bucky’s lap.

Tony thought it was the most magnificent thing he had ever seen. The blond threw his head back, his muscles clenched and with strong thighs, he propped himself up, he sat high now, Bucky’s head pressed between his lover’s shoulder blades. The sounds of lips smacking against skin could be heard from underneath his hair shrouding his face. Tony stared intently at his heaving chest, darting out a tongue to lick at his bottom lip, he knew what to do with those perky nipples.

“Ta-take of your jumper Tony,” Steve opened up one eye to look at him, as the smaller man pulled off the old jumper. It drowned him but Tony knew how to flaunt his wears so he did just that, he made sure to stretch his arms up just right so the olive flesh was taut over his muscles. Once the jumper was over his head, he saw both men staring at him, the other brunet’s tongue stuck out and licked up the blond’s back, Tony raised an eyebrow.

“Like what you see?” Throwing Bucky’s earlier words right back at him, he heard both of them let out some sort of animalistic growl. Steve held a hand out to him, “Come here.” 

Tony climbed onto the bed in front of Steve, running his hands down that well-defined chest and leaning forward to lick up and around a nipple. Tony expected some sort of groan but that voice wasn’t Steve’s, it was Bucky’s. Tony leant back watching as Steve ground himself backwards, Bucky’s hands on his waist again.

Tony shuffled himself closer, slotting himself between those strong thighs honing in on the captain’s, oh, so delectable body. He felt the captain’s large hands pull him closer still grinding his own length against Tony’s and he let out a wanton moan. That felt good,  _ so good _ , these human appendages were funnier than merpeople’s. 

As Steve moved and shifted his hips, he tried to nip at Tony’s lips but it was no use, he just kept letting out breathless moans, whatever was going on with him and Bucky was obviously more intense than what Tony was feeling, but this was amazing all the same. He rutted himself against the blond, latching his mouth onto the man’s neck, teasing, using his teeth to scrape lightly across his neck and shoulder, sucking bruises into the skin, it was slightly salty like the fish he ate, he loved it.

They all seemed to shift together, in a desperate need for release, Tony’s cock was twitching against the captain’s own, “T-oh gosh-Tony, gr-grab it,” Tony did as he was told, grasping both their cocks with his hand, he struggled though, the captain was so large and long against his own which wasn’t small… He didn’t think so but, compared to the large man in front of him... well, Tony always felt small It was all too soon forgotten, the friction it created,  _ oh, dear Poseidon, _ it felt good. The pressure rose as he whined against the blond’s neck.

The two large men lurched forward over Tony as Bucky growled, obviously frustrated with the pace. Letting out a gasp when he found himself suddenly pinned by the two frantic bodies above him, Tony continued to rub up against Steve, giving him open-mouthed, hot kisses. He could feel, hear the power behind each thrust of Bucky’s hips as he slammed himself into Steve, grunting as he did so, “Fuck Stevie, come on,” He continued through his thrusts “Just-just you two, come for me.” 

Steve was practically having the air pushed out of him, Tony could feel the bed shaking, he didn’t care though, all he cared about was the feeling of them touching and the noises they were making, it made him so hot and so... “Fuck a catfish!” Tony screamed as searing white hot pleasure ran through his veins, he had come many,  _ many _ times before under the sea but this was something else. He could hear Bucky huff a laugh as he continued and Steve juttered and spasmed above him spilling his own seed all over Tony’s stomach and chest.

That’s it, my good boys,” Bucky’s voice was strained as he stiffened above the two softening bodies bellow, letting out a deep groan. “Fuck, yes!” He then proceeded to collapse on top of them both. 

As good as Tony felt right now, the weight of the two pirates was two much, he let out a high pitched whine similar to that of what he did whilst in the water, and he felt the captain push up. “Get off me, Buck, Tones is way too small.”

Tony wasn’t quite sure what was going on, but he watched as Steve made an uncomfortable face and Bucky moved back and off to his right, leaving Steve to fall to his left sandwiching him between the two big men.

Tony ran a hand down to the sticky mess on his stomach, he brought cum covered fingers back to his face to sniff the mess and then reached out with his tongue. Steve’s eyes bulged out of his skull, "Tony, don-” it was too late though as the fingers were plunged into Tony's open mouth and the merman sucked it all off like a lollipop.

“That is the hottest thing I have ever seen,” Bucky was just staring as Tony’s nose twitched and formed a devilish smile, sharp canines peeking out.

“I kinda like it, salty with a bit of dirt,” Tony laughed as the first mate flopped onto his back, groaning in gratification, “You know I’m not a virgin, don’t you? I just don’t know how humans work.”

“So, merpeople are different?” Steve seemed intrigued, propping himself up on an elbow to watch Tony as he licked his fingers periodically.

“Mhm, very different,” he paused thinking, “I can't really explain but, we don’t really have these,” he mentioned towards his now flaccid cock, “I, erm, was rather the, what do humans say a...” pausing again, he was sure someone had shouted it when they saw a woman being groped one of the few times he was close to land, “Scoundrel?”

“Oh you were, weren’t you?” Bucky eyed him from his position, Tony thought he looked rather content. 

Tony nodded, “Yep, good at it too. All the mermaids threw themselves at me,” He grinned remembering his escapades under the sea with his good friend Rhodey, where was that blasted shark anyways? Steve must have noticed his frown as he felt the man's hand upon his cheek.

“I knew this was a bad idea,” He looked concerned.

“No, no, it’s nothing, where was I? Yeah, so the mermaids would throw themselves at me, I’m quite attractive, don’t you know?” Tony put on his patented smirk.

Bucky barked a laugh, “Oh, yeah we know, dollface,” his eyes trailed down Tony’s body, “I’m glad that tail translated into those long legs.”

“Hmm? They are?” Tony was looking down at his toes twiddling them, he didn’t feel long? “Well, you guys are massive compared to me.” 

Bucky smirked as Steve shifted slightly frowning, uncomfortable, “I’ll say…”

Tony smiled, raising an eyebrow, “Well then, I want to know all about that,” and he wiggled with excitement.

The captain made a flop backwards as well both men staring at the ceiling of their cabin, “We don’t have the oil. Maybe after we make port, but first sleep.”

Bucky heaved a sigh and used a long arm to pull Tony’s blanket up  from the floor and covering them all.

With two warm bodies curled up beside him, Tony wasn’t cold anymore and he felt like he had his heat back, cosy, reassuring, safe. He smiled to himself,  _ I get to have human sex… _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 fuel WARNING NSFW; https://www.instagram.com/p/BWssQvdgpOk/?utm_source=ig_web_options_share_sheet  
> ~  
> Maybe we continue maybe we don't...You decide.  
> Part of 50 Shades of Stuckony.  
> ~  
> Constructive criticism, questions and anything else you might have for us is welcomed and appreciated.


	3. Mermen Like Salt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mer people are meant to entice.

Tony was kept mostly hidden from the crew. To the point that only a few had seen him, and those who had had told nothing to the others on their journey into port. Tony had set it his mission to prove to the Captain and his first mate how not so innocent he really was. And today, well, Tony was showing Bucky just how good his mouth really was.

Being small enough to fit underneath the captain’s desk, he managed to study the fascinating thing what was his ‘cock’. Tony liked it, the salty taste, along with the noises it got out the first mate. He also preferred the first mate to the blond captain, he just couldn’t put his fingers on why… Just as he was swirling a tongue round Bucky’s cock, the door was slammed open and he was shocked violently under the desk, even more, the first mate’s member was now down the back of his throat, gagging him, which caused him to sputter slightly and he received a soft tap to the leg.

“Buck? Leave the maps, I need you on deck, looks like trouble… have you seen Oxford?” That was Steve’s voice. Tony tried not to move, tongue twitching slightly from the pressure, Bucky didn’t answer. But the Captain’s voice was heard again.

“You alright?” He sounded concerned. Would he tell them off? If he did, he was going to get his head chewed off by Tony.

Bucky’s voice was rough, “Y-Yeah,” coughing to try and clear his throat, he began again, “Yeah, I’ll be up in two minutes.”

There was an annoyed rumble, “Betta make it two seconds…” the door slammed shut again and the cock slipped out of his mouth, he was suddenly coughing and spluttering, his jaw aching.

“Wha-” He went to say but Bucky stopped him.

“I’m sorry, doll, trouble coming this way. I gotta get up there, best fighter they got and well, Steve might throw me overboard if I don’t get up there.” 

With that Tony was left alone in the Captain's quarters. Wiping the drool that had slid down his chin on the large woolen sleeve, he stood up and listened to what was going on above.

He could hear shouting and movement, people running from one end to the other and Steve’s stern voice barking out orders.

Tony turned to the sound of the door opening again, this time a man he didn’t know entered the room. He was broad-shouldered, and his hair slicked back into a ponytail, he would have said like Bucky’s, but it wasn’t anything of the sort, it seemed greasy and thin. 

Honestly, Tony didn’t like the way this man looked, pale with dark eyes, “I wondered where they had been hiding you, the rest of the crew think you’ve been thrown overboard, but me, no I knew that they’d kept you.”

Tony stood still frowning at the man, this must be the one Steve was looking for. The greasy man started to walk forward, backing the merman against the heavy wooden desk. He chuckled and walked even closer fixated on Tony’s face, he didn’t notice as Tony’s hand slips over to a heavy paperweight, ‘ _ one step ahead ,Tones, one step ahead...’ _

“Like their little pet, I bet they like you,” ‘Oxford’, or whatever his name was, stroked a hand up Tony’s thigh, “Little, easily moved, practically a doll you are…” 

Tony growled at the man again and when he leaned in a little more, he smashed the heavyweight against the guy’s head making him move away in pain, clutching where he had just been hit.

“You fucking  _ fish _ !! Come ’ere!” As Tony scrambled his way to the door, rough hands caught his wrist. 

Then another grabbed the back of his neck pressing a thumb where his gills would be.  _ Fuck fuck fuck _ , Tony’s limbs stiffened and he couldn’t quite get enough air in. 

“Haha, you idiot! Little trick I picked up in the Spanish coast, them gills of yours are still pretty sensitive, make ya’ freeze,” The man heaved Tony up over to the desk and threw him face down onto it. The tried to cough, scream, anything! But he couldn’t move and panic set in.

“Let's see if ya’ merfolk are all the same, aye? Extra slimy on the inside. Summit in ya’ blood that makes a man feel dizzy. Like a high, that is,” Tony could feel his legs being kicked apart, he tried to shout again but all that came out was a strangled gurgle.

The man was moving behind him, he could feel him shifting and the sound of a belt hitting the floor. Tony didn’t want that! That was reserved for two men **_only_** _._

Tony’s breath quickened with panic as a thin hand came running up the back of his thigh, to touch the soft roundness of his posterior, no, no,  _ no _ !

“Ha, they have, haven’t they? Bet they have been taking turns, tying you down on that bed of theirs, or do you let them do it like the needy whore y’are?” Tony felt the other man’s heat near his rear and a tear slid down his cheek. Dropping his head, he tried to choke back a sob. But wait, he had lowered his head, he wasn’t being held anymore!

In a quick movement, Tony grabbed the hand on his arse, spun around and used his sharp canines to bite into the man's throat. He let out a gurgled scream as Tony used his other hand to push away, in consequence, pulling at the soft flesh, ripping a large chunk out. Blood spurted from the man's jugular and he crumbled to the ground. 

The noises above deck had softened and someone must have heard the man’s scream. Tony glared down at the man’s still twitching body, fucking scum. He spat out the flesh in his mouth, blood covering the lower half of his face. The water would have washed something like this away, but no, on land, all evidence was still there for whoever to see.

Tony could hear the sound of heavy boots on wood coming hastily towards the room, he looked around, panicked. The man had tried to attack him! But, but what if they thought he’d attacked first? Tony looked down again, the man’s trousers were around his knees but Tony was a merman, they were  _ meant _ to entice people, weren't they? He didn’t have time to think anymore as ocean blue eyes were suddenly staring at him confused. 

“Wha-?” the Captain looked down at the man on the floor and back up to Tony’s panicked form, “Tony,” Steve looked as though he was going to explode.

“Tony, did he touch you?” Tony only nodded, unable to find his voice. 

“Did he touch you as I do?” Tony’s mouth opened and closed like a fish, why couldn’t he talk  _ why?  _ He started to shake and his knees buckled. The captain rushed to his side before he hit the ground and large, warm hands roamed over his legs, eyes studying. Tony flinched when he felt them run over his ass. Whatever the larger man had done he seemed to relax a little as he cradled Tony close.

“You stopped him, didn’t you? “ Tony nodded slightly curling up into a ball on Steve’s lap, “It’s okay...”

\---

After that, their trip to shore was pretty uneventful. Tony soon found himself bored out of his mind, having been left on the ship ‘for protection’. He rolled his eyes, idly poking at things on deck, they hadn’t said he couldn’t explore. Just don’t come on land. 

That was when Tony heard it, a familiar voice, Tony leaned over the side of the ship looking around the docks to see if he could find the owner of that voice. 

Straining to see, he suddenly saw him. Strong and handsome and every bit his Rhodey! Even if he did have legs instead of shark’s fin. Two legs! That’s why he hadn’t come back from his service! He, he had changed just like Tony! 

Tony scrambled over to the planks, trying his best to steady himself “Rhodey! Rhodes! RHODEY!” he saw his friend swivel his head around and grin, but then a thunderous glare. 

Nonetheless once on the docks, he threw himself at the man, holding onto him tightly, jumper riding up maybe a little too far, he still hadn’t managed to handle pants. Rhodey, however, looked ever the bit of sea, ready as his handsome pirates and he smiled.

“What did you do this time Tones?” James Rhodey sounded annoyed at his lifelong friend, although Tony knew he was just as happy to see him as he was.

“People thought you were dead, platypus! And look! I have legs now!” Tony knew his friend was missing and had always refused to say he was dead. Unlike others.

“I can see that. But no, I just ended up ashore and well…” Rhodey sat down on the docks out the way of prying eyes and ears, although he had hidden his well, but Tony still had very noticeable fangs and pointy ears and his god damned eyes. They talked about what had happened to each other since last they had been together.

It was a long time later before the pirates returned to the ship, interrupting the two who were sat close together with a cough.

“Here! They are the ones I was telling you about! They were really kind, said they were going to show me something new!” Steve, all of a sudden flushed and lost for words, waved and Bucky moved his suspicious looking package into a bag he had slung over his shoulder.

Rhodes, having been ‘missing’ for a while, wasn’t stupid. He’d had relations with women and knows what sailors get up to. He stood quickly, zeroing in on the two men, he was just as tall as the dark haired first mate, “You filthy fucking pirates, I’m going to cut out your damn gillies!”

“No! Platypus!” Tony struggled to his feet while reaching out to Rhodey as he heard a crack of a nose.

“They’re taking advantage of you, Tones!” He turned, hands clenched, seething. Bucky held Steve behind him, who now had a bloody nose.

“They’re not! I may have,” Tony shuffled a little with blazing red cheeks.

“May have what?” Rhodey snapped his teeth, still after being on land his fangs where evident. 

“Asked them to? Heh,” Tony smiled slightly sharp fangs poking out as well.

Rhodey took ahold of him by his arms and looked into his face like you would a child, “You sure? They didn’t do anything you, you didn’t want them to?”

“No! I asked and I liked it very much especially when-” Tony started with a confident smirk.

“I don’t wanna know, Tones! Just,” he sighed, not knowing what to do, Tony was a stubborn merman and was still as stubborn on two legs, “I’m coming with you,”

“ _ WHAT _ !?” Came from behind Tony and Rhodes gave the pirates his darkest smirk. 

“Yayyy!” Tony jumped and hugged his platypus close, he had missed him so much and now he wouldn’t lose him again, not if he could help. 

\---

Although happy he was out and about on the ship now, getting to enjoy the view… and the brilliant sea and sky, ever since Rhodes had come aboard, he hadn’t let Tony out of his sight. Not even when he was working and helping with the ship! Although the Captain and his first mate tried so very hard, they hadn’t been able to get any time near him other than a few stolen kisses in the hallways, and some rather delicious dry humping up against a cannon or two. Tony was becoming grumpy. He had been having fun with his two pirates, and well now that is bestfriend was aboard, he hadn’t even been able to stay in their room! Annoying shark and his protective spirit! Tony knew he was only trying to look after him but he wasn’t a fingerling anymore! 

He’d also forced Tony into a strange sort of tight pant like thing. They were easier to work in but they clung to his privates and butt and well, he now got strange looks from his pirates whenever he didn’t wear a shirt. Which was another new thing, they had managed to find some cotton shirts still too long and too big but Tony kind of liked that, he was also not as warm in the sun.

They had pretty lazy today, and Tony was looking around for his favorite brunet when Steve told him to try climbing up to the crows nest, “Go on, he’s waiting for you,” Steve smiled rubbing the back of Tony’s neck and then watched as he started to climb, steering a befuddled Rhodey away from the mast when he came towards Tony.

“Come on now, Rhodey, I got something to talk to you about,” Rhodey happily obliged the pleasant captain, he liked the man a little more than his first mate who seemed just a little too forward for his liking. At least the Captain maintain order and he had the respect of his crew.

“How can I help you, Captain?”

“Please call me, Steve, I want to talk about Tony,” Steve smiled trying to be as warm as possible. The pair had talked about this, Steve would talk to and also distract Tony’s best friend whilst Bucky, well as much as he wanted to be there, Bucky would give Tony his ‘something new’.

Rhodey heaved a sigh and rolled his eyes, “What now? He been tinkering with the explosives again?”

Steve looked shocked and concerned about this, “He tinkers with the - no matter tell me later, it’s just…”

...Meanwhile, in above the sails, Tony’s entire body jerked forward, brow drenched in sweat not just from the heat, and his lips parted, tongue playing with the strip of white fabric being used as a gag. 

“That’s it doll, I know it's taken us a long time but shush, keep quiet for me, I’ll make you feel good,” Tony nodded quickly and Bucky used the oil they had brought on land and tipped it at the small of Tony’s back from where he sat straddling Bucky’s lap.

The oil ran down Tony’s crack and Bucky used the slick to tease at his entrance, making Tony lean up for easier access. Tony was so excited, he just wanted to feel how Steve had on that first night. 

“That’s it, doll, nice and easy,”  Bucky slowly worked a finger and waited for him to relax, once he felt the resistance fall away he added another finger. Tony tried pushing back, this time eyes closed and a groan came from his throat, the gag was working, more or less.

With the sun shining on his already tan skin, Tony looked magnificent above the large man, as he squirmed to get more friction, this was good and, well, he loved it.

”Yeah, there’s a good boy,” Bucky added another finger to his workings and Tony couldn’t help but whine, there was an undertone of his mervoice there but he didn’t care, this was magnificent, odd but still he could see why Steve had made such noises. 

Tony was making impatient noises now, he wanted Bucky, he knew what that cock felt in his mouth and was a little anxious about having it push past the tight rim of his arse hole. Those fingers felt so nice though, so maybe that cock would feel even better…

He was suddenly aware of Bucky’s mouth on his neck and the blunt end of his cock at his entrance.  _ When did he take his fingers away?  _

Bucky mumbled into his neck as he pushed in and Tony tensed, “Come on, doll, just breathe, I know it’s hard, grab me, use those beautiful hands of yours,” Tony lifted his hands to the brunet’s shoulders, gripping tightly, nails sharp against the first mate’s skin.

Tony’s body started to relax and Bucky slowly pushed him down by his hips. Tony felt so, so, so full! Bucky groaned, heated into his collarbone licking up his neck, “That’s it, good boy,” he sounded out of breath, Tony’s didn’t know why since he was the one with a large cock inside of him! 

His own breath labored and he moved his hips experimentally once the ache had subsided a little, Tony had to bite down hard on the gag he’d been given as a shock of pleasure went through his body, heating him up as a twinge went down his spine. Holy Poseidon, that felt nice! He did it again and Bucky bit his shoulder and stilled his hips in a strong grip.

“S-Stop that, you’re so damn tight, and fuck, what is this stuff?” Bucky lifted a hand to look at the mixture of slick and oil on his fingers.

The smaller man smiled, who knew he had so much power to make the mighty man into a quivering mess? Bucky was always so bossy when doing anything pleasurable. Not that he minded, he was still learning but, this was nice.

Bucky looked up into his eyes, they were blown wide and he knew his own were brighter than usual, they always were during mating. Bucky seemed transfixed but also frustrated as his eyes flickered down to Tony’s mouth, it was at this point Bucky tried something, lifting up Tony’s lithe frame to slide him back down onto his cock again and Tony bit down on the gag again moaning loudly as heat seeped into his abdomen, even warmer now. 

“I’m sorry, doll, that’s gotta stay in, this isn’t going to last long, fuck,” He started to move Tony is a steady rhythm, which Tony caught up on and tried to push back to help, but it was messy and uncoordinated. Until it wasn’t and Tony saw stars for the first time in the daylight, what was that! “Hehe, that feels good, doesn’t it?” 

It was more of a statement than a question as Tony made a strangled noise, of course it was, was the man crazy? He tried to move quicker, but the first mate was one step ahead of him and lifted Tony pushing his face into his own neck and pistoning his own hips upwards.

Somewhere in the back of his mind Tony could hear shouting, but he could only focus on the cock filling him again and again and again, making him melt and the noises the larger brunet was making or trying not to make as he sucked bruises on to his shoulder.

Before Tony knew what was happening he was screaming into Bucky’s shoulder, teeth scratching and claws drawing blood from his skin, his body convulsed as his vision whited out, distantly aware that there was more pressure inside him.

When Tony came around, Bucky was stroking his hair and rubbing circles into his back, the gag was gone, but there was a big mess everywhere, “Hey there, handsome, so, so that’s human sex?”

Bucky chuckled making Tony shake on his chest, “Kinda, I got a little something extra with you, but that doesn’t matter, we have bigger problems than some magic slick,” Tony frowned at the bigger man, what was he on about? Slick? Then his senses came back to him and he could hear Rhodey’s angry voice over the top of the wind. 

 

Oh, fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the Stuckony server gang for the inspo.  
> ~  
> Maybe we continue maybe we don't...You decide.  
> Part of 50 Shades of Stuckony.  
> ~  
> Constructive criticism, questions and anything else you might have for us is welcomed and appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> Fuel WARNING NSFW; https://www.instagram.com/p/Br8JDicAejU/  
> ~  
> Maybe we continue maybe we don't...You decide.  
> Part of 50 Shades of Stuckony.  
> ~  
> Constructive criticism, questions and anything else you might have for us is welcomed and appreciated.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Mermaid's Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20462579) by [Lunatical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunatical/pseuds/Lunatical)




End file.
